


A Collection of One Shots by a Closeted Pervert

by tryingsoul



Category: Haikyuu!!, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Force (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Daddy Kink, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingsoul/pseuds/tryingsoul
Summary: This is a collection of smutty one shots focusing on relationships with hot older men.Enjoy human!
Relationships: Leonard Burns/Reader, Silvers Rayleigh/Reader, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 173





	1. TWENTY-THREE-YEAR OLD VIRGIN | Enji Todoroki

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this _fetish _of mine can brighten up your day.__
> 
> Along the way, I realized the stories all involved a virgin female reader. Maybe I'll continue with this trend. 
> 
> I just made a tumblr account. Please check it out if want 😊 [tryingsoul](https://tryingsoul.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a full-pledged adult trying to look for a job in one of the most famous hero agencies in the country. However, you got more than you hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time uploading a story online. This is also my very first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy reading this. This is mainly to satisfy my cravings for more Endeavor fan fictions so I went ahead and indulged myself. I really hope this will somehow brighten up your day. Thank you.

I am a 23-year-old full-pledged adult.

A 23-year-old full-pledged adult with zero experience on dating and having sex. In other words, a _virgin _.__

__I don’t even know how people get to sleep with more than one human in one month. How do they do that? Do they just look at each other, have a mutual understanding, and then proceed to fuck?_ _

__The moan that escaped my mouth was short and high-pitched. My hand brushed my clit as my thoughts wandered on things that none of my friends and family would ever expect me to have._ _

__Ike Reibun’s 5 More Days Till Christmas – that was the BL manga I was reading. It’s a one-shot manga that centers on the life of a married couple. The bottom is around 30 years old while the top is 50 years old._ _

__You heard it right. They have a 20-year gap._ _

__I covered my mouth in an attempt to stop my voice from leaking as I climaxed to the part where the top roughly pounded on his bottom as he bit his shoulder._ _

___Ahh, I love it when they do it rough. ____ _

____My head jerked upwards and my mind thought of fantasies of me getting fucked the same way._ _ _ _

_____It must feel so good._ _ _ _ _

______I breathed heavily. My body shuddered a little as I came down from my high. The ecstasy of the orgasm I had caused blots of white as I squinted my eyes closed. My phone made a sound as it fell beside my head. I imagined the top whispering and moaning on my ears as he reached his own climax. That made me wetter._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yes. I am a 23-year old virgin with a fetish for older man._ _ _ _ _ _

______In a world run by people with quirks, it was always hard for me to find something that I could do. There was not much to do in a society where even the lightest work can be accomplished faster by a person with the proper quirk. It didn’t really do any damage to my self-confidence. When I think about, I do not really have any self-confidence in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wait- I think that qualifies for damage of self-confidence. But there’s no damage if there’s nothing to be damaged._ _ _ _ _ _

______Instead of wallowing on self-pity because of my inability to have any quirk, I shifted my focus on blending in this community. That way, I can live the remaining years of my life with less drama and more time to do senseless things like watching anime and masturbating to my heart’s content._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Y/N?” A voice called out._ _ _ _ _ _

______My bubbles of thought were immediately popped bringing me back to reality. I’m currently in a hero agency for a job interview. I applied for a secretarial position in one of the top hero agencies in the country – an agency run by the number two hero._ _ _ _ _ _

______The girl who called my name raised her hand toward the door leading to her boss’ office. I gulped. I thought I won’t feel nervous, but I guess my nerves had other plans that day. They were on full party mode. My hands were shaking, and I kept on biting my lips to keep it from trembling. Any normal person with a weak heart like mine would probably not include this hero agency in their list of prospective working places. So why am I here with this weak heart of mine?_ _ _ _ _ _

______I bowed and thanked the kind lady and proceeded to open the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______The door made a soft thud as I closed it._ _ _ _ _ _

______And there he was. The Flame Hero in all his mightiness._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Wait – wouldn’t that description be for All Might._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I stopped my lips from forming into a smile as I laughed on my own joke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sit.” His voice was deep and hoarse. As soon as those words left his mouth, I could feel my underwear getting wet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Remember that fetish of mine? That’s exactly the reason why I wanted to work here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tell me about yourself,” Endeavor said as he looked at me with those icy blue eyes. I had to look down at my hands to calm myself. I was seated in a chair in front of his desk. He was resting his back on his chair with his right hand below his chin, elbow resting above his armrest. His head was a little bit tilted to the right and his left hand made thumping sounds as he was slowly drumming them on his desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That was the only word that came to my mind as I lifted my head to look at this strong and marvelous creature. The flames framing his face made him literally hot. I could feel a tint of heat from where I was sitting. Obviously, that was not the answer that he wanted to hear. I let out a breath before I gave him my answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I am quirkless, Sir,” I started. “Compared to people my age who were blessed with quirks, my choices in making the most out of life is limited. But I can’t wallow in those thoughts forever. I thought that working for one of the most prominent heroes in this country will give me the opportunity to finally be of use to society without being drowned by thoughts of having a quirk and being stronger.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That was not what I wanted to say. I mean, that was what I really felt but that won’t do good in an interview with Endeavor. It was like I was asking him to take me in out of pity. With a mindset such as his, that was bound to crush my name out of the list._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And-“ My attempt to take back my answer was interrupted by his grunt.  
 _Here it goes. Should I just apologize and get going? Shit. That grunt just made my clit throb. Why am I such a pervert? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t care if you are quirkless.” His voice was monotone. He was not interested, and this interview was not value adding for him. That much I could tell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Not that I could blame him. I had never experienced having someone be interested in me my whole life thus resulting to me being a virgin despite my age. But it made it easier for me to blend in without causing drama so I’m not complaining._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Being quirkless does not matter in the job you are applying. What you just said made you sound like you want me to pity you,” Endeavor continued, his eyes slowly boring into my face. I could feel the intensity of his gaze as it traveled from my face to the lower part of my body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Before I realized, I was unconsciously rubbing my legs together to ease the increasing heat in my core. Every word that came from Endeavor’s mouth is seductive. I couldn’t help it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What I want, Ms. Y/N,” he said as his eyes finally settled on the spot between my thighs. The intensity of his gaze made it evident that those eyes were not leaving that spot for a minute or so. “Is a person who can get the work done.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Without breaking his stare on my lower part, Endeavor placed both of his hands on top of the armrests on his sides. It made him look bigger, not that he looked small in the first place. That time, my mind was full of lewd thoughts that were slowly clouding my rationality. I imagined him roughly pushing me against his desk, his flames slowly fading to reveal his handsome face. I imagined him touching me in places that no other human ever saw before. I imagined moaning his name as his mouth sucked on my clit as if tomorrow’s not coming. I imagined stroking his cock – a protuberant bulge that is visible through his hero costume – both with my hands and mouth. I imagined him pushing his length inside my virgin hole, my hands grabbing his head as his girth slowly spreads my vagina. I imagined him hardly pounding his cock inside me to the point that the tip reaches my womb. Then he will fill me up with his cum as we climax together. His desk will be covered in cum and both of us will be a beautiful mess with sweat and cum covering our body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I could feel my face turning red as those thoughts played inside my head. I let out a small moan as I felt my panties getting wetter. But I guess that moan was not small enough because that earned a groan from Endeavor and now his eyes were fixed on mine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________This was one of those rare times when I had the courage to actually look at the eyes of another person. Now, a small part of me wished I didn’t do that. I felt like melting in his stare. Those blue eyes were full of lust matching the heat that had been boiling inside me that whole time. As if his stare was not enough, Endeavor slowly licked his lower lip before giving me a smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That was enough to push me over the edge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fuck me..,” I whispered but I knew he heard me clearly. My hand pulled my pencil skirt upward as I spread my legs. Without a second to waste, I proceeded to touch my clit – the thin layer of panty visible from Endeavor’s desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ _…daddy. _” I moaned that last word as if it was a matter of life and death.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That somehow snapped Endeavor and he quickly reached for the telephone on his right side, pushed a button, and looked at me with narrowed eyes. “Cancel all interviews. We won’t be needing them.“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As an applicant, those words would probably mean that I was hired. Any normal person would be happy to hear such news._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I’m happy alright but the reason was nowhere near getting a job._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With a couple of long strides, Endeavor was standing in front of me – an air of dominance and authority radiating from his body. The flames surrounding him did not help in alleviating the growing heat inside the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Since I was still sitting, it was inevitable that my line of vision aligned directly with the bulge of his pants. I don’t know if this sexy old man is aware, but a lot of people actually pay attention to this bulge considering the tight costume he wears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I gulped. A trickle of sweat slowly made its way down my checks. The tiny breath I let out somehow made a way to turn into a moan.  
  
People already pay attention to his length even if it is not hard because it is obvious that this thick and long cock is way above that of an average dick. I wonder how people will react if they saw him in the state he is in now. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Double…” I whispered, half of me did not realized that those words left my mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Endeavor raised an eyebrow. “What?” He asked. That one word made me shiver._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________My eyes widened at the realization that I let that one word slip from my mouth. Without giving me a chance to respond, Endeavor carried me to his desk. He slammed me against the table. Thankfully, there was nothing on the middle of this lovely mahogany table. My head was jerked upwards as he lifted my chin. His calloused fingers grazing my jaw. I shivered at the contact of his skin to mine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I’ve always thought that his flames can easily burn a person if they come this close to him but I guess controlling the degree of his flames is as easy as breathing for this hero._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________No words came from his mouth, but that narrowed gaze felt like he wanted me to tell him what I was thinking a while ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I just thought that the bulge on your pants seem to be twice the size when you’re _hard _,” I murmured. That may come out normal but the color rising in my face showed the exact opposite.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The chuckle that followed from Endeavor made my clit throb faster. Shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But I wasn’t the only one losing shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Endeavor leaned forward making my heart beat faster than before. My breathing hitched as I felt his warm flames touch my skin. His face was just above mine, our lips inches from touching. He moved closer with eyes focusing on my mouth that was slightly opened to grasp enough air to keep me from fainting. I could almost taste the number two hero with this distance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Do you know what I love to do that nobody else knows?” He said with a voice that screamed dominance. I shook my head a little. How would I know something as private as that?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Just when I thought his lips were going to take over mine, he moved a little to my right – his head beside my ear. Now, his flames were becoming warmer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I love to fuck virgins like you until you pass out,” he continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________If that is not enough to raise your sex drive to a hundred-fold, then I don’t know what will._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The whimper I gave became Endeavor’s signal to move. He traced his hand all over my body with small flames coming out of his fingertips. It was not hot enough to burn my skin but it was the perfect level of heat to burn my clothes away. He started with my blazer. The black piece of clothing that I first bought when I graduated college was now reduced to a pile of ashes across my upper body. Thankfully, the plain white collared blouse that I was wearing underneath was still intact. Endeavor’s hands burned my skirt next. With a swipe of his long and thick fingers, the dust accumulating on my legs vanished. Now, all I’m wearing is my large collared blouse and my black underwear – the kind you see in department stores with no patterns or whatsoever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He growled. The number two hero that I had lusted as long as I could remember just growled as his eyes roamed my body. I could hear my heartbeat going wild. My whole body was aching to be touched by this man. The temperature around us dropped when Endeavor’s flames vanished. His chiseled face, sharp jaw line, and thin layer of beard framing his face became visible. But before I can marvel at this sight, he lowered his face between my legs. He wasted no time in spreading my legs and pulling my panties down. Thank God he did not burn them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________My wet panties dangled in front of his face – his index finger holding it like some prey he just caught. Then he did something I thought I would never see in real life. Endeavor placed my wet underwear below his nose. He inhaled deeply before licking the area wet with my cum. He did all of this while groaning - his eyes never leaving mine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________This was all too much for my virgin cunt and now I was unconsciously moving my hips in hopes of relieving this aching but pleasurable feeling in my core. Those small movements did not go unnoticed by Endeavor because he went back between my legs and, with one long swipe of his tongue on my clit, brought out a loud moan from me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That – that was the best feeling I had in my whole life and we were just starting. I have touched my clit a hundred times, but it does not compare when another person does it for you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Gentle was not something that Endeavor does. He had other plans instead of going slow even if I’m a virgin. His tongue licked my clit faster before he proceeded to lick the folds on its sides. I grabbed a handful of his hair in an attempt to slow him down. I won’t last in this rate. I’m starting to see spots of white with my eyes closed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________More moans came from my mouth. These were answered by his growls as he steadied my hips with his two strong hands. The pants I gave became louder as he circled my clit. This was not enough for Endeavor as he thrust his tongue instead my hole. My vagina – surprised with the foreign organ that’s suddenly intruding – quickly tightened around Endeavor’s tongue. He growled louder and started thrusting his tongue in and out of my hole. After two or three thrusts he would bring his tongue up to lick my throbbing clit. This went on for a couple of seconds before I reached my climax._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________This was the very first time I came on the hands of another person. If this is what heaven feels like, then God can take me anytime._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I moaned and screamed loudly as my hole tightened around his tongue once more, but those moans were broken when Endeavor started thrusting his tongue again and licking my clit. He continued until I reached my second orgasm. Now, I was shaking more than ever – my breathing coming in and out faster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Endeavor raised his head. I could clearly see my cum dripping from his lips and chin. What a sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He gave a smirk before he licked my cum from his lips and then he was kissing me. _Hard. _I’ve orgasmed a lot before, but I never thought of tasting my own cum. It was bitter but as Endeavor deepened our kiss I started liking its taste. My mind wondered for a second how his cum would taste. From the two orgasms I had and this deep kiss, my strength was close to none. Every moan I made was answered by his groans.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A line of saliva connected our lips as I broke our kiss. I needed air to stay alive and see the end of this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________I would gladly open my arms to death after this but for the love of God let me finish it first. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You can’t be tired now.” He was now attacking my neck. Nipping and biting my skin before licking it. “We’re just getting started, baby girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Oh. My. God. He did not just call me that. He raised his head and his sharp eyes met mine. Half-lidded from all the lust and pleasure, I knew for a fact that I looked like a mess at that moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________With confidence, I licked his jaw before stroking his erection with my right hand. My left hand travelled further to massage his balls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And boy was he hard. Even through the cloth of his hero costume, I could feel his erection as hard as a rock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________For the first time, I saw Endeavor close his eyes as pleasure took over his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________God. He is hot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Groaning with his eyes close, eyebrows almost meeting at the center, and mouth slightly open – that was a sight to behold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He started groping my breasts – my blouse kept our skin from touching. I was getting sweaty making the white cloth cling on my skin. His hands were rough. His right hand enveloped my neck. I whimpered at the force he placed. It was a strong grip, but it was not that hard to stop all the air from getting inside and out my mouth and nose. The pleasure started building up again. But a part of me wanted to pleasure Endeavor. He lifted my right leg, hooked it on his shoulder, and started biting the skin near my cunt. I screamed as his bites became more and more painful. This was another ingredient added to the mix. The pain and pleasure were both making my mind blank._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________But it was not enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“E-Endeavor…san, I want to lick you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The flame hero opened his eyes. His mouth is still biting a part of my thigh. “You are greedy for a virgin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“B-being a virgin does not mean…ahh...we do not know-hnggg...pleasure, Si-ir.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He bit my thigh harder and squeezed my breast with more force. It was not only the pain that increased. The amount of pleasure increased proportionately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What did you call me?” He growled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________That’s when I remembered the very thing that made Endeavor lose control._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Please let me suck your cock, daddy,” I boldly exclaimed amidst the pain and pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Did I mention that there was a sofa in his office? No? Well, this is a fanfiction so in the name of convenience and sex, a sofa was also present in his office. I mean, it’s not unusual for the boss’ office to have a sofa or two, right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Endeavor lifted my body – weak from all the pleasure and pain he gave – and carried me to the sofa. He did not lay me down. Instead, after slamming me to the three-cushioned couch, he started stripping until there was no piece of clothing covering his…body. I can’t find the words to describe this perfection. Every muscle of his body is defined and hard. This is the result of years of training to reach the position he has now. My throat felt dry as I saw the hard erection in front of me. _He is huge, alright.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________And I knew just the perfect thing that can quench this thirst._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I don’t even know how that fit my mouth, let alone my hole. Around 10 inches long and 15 centimeters wide for its girth – I’m no expert but I think this is way above average._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“We’ll do something better,” he announced with a low voice. This old man knew very well that I was staring too much at his body. He laid down the sofa and motioned for me to climb on top of him. Then the idea hit me. I quickly positioned my lower body above his face as my head loomed above his hard erection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You’re quick to respond, baby girl.“ His voice is sultry. “Your mind must be filled with naughty thoughts everyday.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________If only you know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________My train of thought was interrupted by his rough tongue. God, what did I do to deserve this? He inserted two fingers without saying anything and my mind was blank. The room was filled by my moans, his groans, and the wet sounds he made with his fingers and mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Then he stopped. My mind immediately went back to reality. One slap on my butt and I remembered what I was supposed to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Forgive me daddy for I have been naughty.” I saw this meme months ago and I wanted to try saying it. Now is the perfect opportunity. I’m glad I took the opportunity since Endeavor’s cock twitched. Once my mouth enveloped his ridiculously large cock, Endeavor continued where he left off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________My first dick and it belongs to the number two hero. I imagined having sex for I don’t know how many times, but I never considered the taste of a dick. I thought I can feel good from sucking if a hard length hits the sensitive parts of my mouth. But the taste also has its own part to play. It was salty and…manly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I proceeded to copy what the bottoms of the BL mangas I read do. I couldn’t fit his whole dick in one go so I started stroking the parts that I can’t swallow yet. Then slowly, I swallowed the remaining parts until it reached the back of my throat. I let go of Endeavor’s dick to gasp for air. I couldn’t believe I was able to do that. I rubbed his head at the roof of my mouth. They said this is one of the most sensitive parts of a person’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________And they were not mistaken._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I moaned louder than usual when I rubbed his dick against my mouth faster. But I guess this made Endeavor want more than just rubbing it. He grabbed my head and roughly pushed me into his cock. He didn’t stop until he reached the back of my throat. I gagged at his dick and my eyes started to water. Just when I thought I could breath a little, he thrusted his dick inside my mouth as if we only have a few more minutes to live._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It was rough but the pleasure that came with it was worth all the pain. More tears escaped from my eyes, but Endeavor had no plans to stop just yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________With all the sucking, licking, and moving of his fingers on my sensitive areas, I had another orgasm. But he did not give me a chance to even catch my breath since he was still continuing his relentless attack on my clit and hole along with his thrusts into my mouth. A few more seconds and he came hard on my mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It was glorious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________His cum filled my mouth. For a moment I thought his dick won’t stop ejaculating. Endeavor pushed my head lower as he thrust his dick upward to release more of his cum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I was panting, out of breath, as I pulled my head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Time for the main course, baby girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He easily lifted my body and repositioned me so that he was on top. Before I knew it, he was pushing his dick inside me. I was wet – very wet. Maybe that’s why he was able to get inside with lesser effort. Otherwise I would have died. But that does not mean that he glided in easily. It was still painful. I cried out, my tears dripping on the sofa. He licked my cheeks to get rid of my tears before he sucked my lower lip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________And now he was pounding his cock inside me with no restrictions. I screamed his name, but he pushed his tongue inside my mouth resulting to me letting out muffled sounds. It was hot and sexy and extremely good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You like that, baby girl?” He snarled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________More pounding. Now, he was gripping my hips so hard that I can see the marks that his fingers will leave after this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Y-Yes, d-daddy. It..it feels so good!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________So this is what it feels like to have a dick shoved inside your hole. Every thrust seems to be harder than the previous one. Endeavor’s grunts became louder, too. His hand left my hip and started squeezing my breasts. He clenched his fist to gather a handful of my blouse and with one strong pull, he ripped my white top. Buttons fell on the floor. Now, only my bra was covering my body. But I was nowhere near cold. He started biting below my breasts before pushing my bra upward. The licks he showered my breasts were gentle and rough. He sucked on my skin until I could feel a tinge of pain. He bit the same spot and teeth marks decorated my heated skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I had known that sex could be this mind-blowing, but I regret not trying it out earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The thrusting of Endeavor’s cock coupled with the bite marks he’s leaving all over my body was too much. “I-I’m co-coming…I’m coming, daddy!” I screamed with the remaining strength I had. I could feel my body tightening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Hmm.” It came out calmly but was immediately followed by groans and grunts. I screamed and moaned some more and just when I could feel my climax nearing, Endeavor pushed his mouth against mine. I gasped at the sudden attack and now his tongue had the perfect opportunity to explore the inside of my mouth again. My moans were muffled, and Endeavor drank every sound that came from my lips. Three or four more thrusts and I came undone. My walls tightened more around his large cock and his rough pounding slowed a bit because of this. I broke from his kiss as I tried to gasp more air. I was panting and breathing heavily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Just as I came down from my high, my walls started to open up a little. Endeavor did not let this pass through. He pounded a strong one that made me let out a whimper and moan combined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You’re forgetting something, baby girl.” His voice sounded seductive, as usual, but deadly at the same time. “I haven’t come yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I gave him a grin. “Give me more, daddy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. VIRGIN PATIENT | Silvers Rayleigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your visit to an ob-gynecologist gave you a solution to your problem in more ways than you imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I decided to make this a collection of one-shots featuring hot older male anime characters because I'm a closeted pervert and if you love this you are one, too. Here's the second chapter.
> 
> This chapter features Silvers Rayleigh. There were only a few fanfic about him and I love him so I made this. Please consider that I am no medical expert. Enjoy!

It all started a couple of days ago. There was nothing unusual during that day and I thought it would end up like that. But night came and when I was perfectly tucked in my blanket - phone on one hand, and the other hand under my pants – I realized I felt no urge to orgasm.

I know what you’re thinking. Okay, actually, maybe I don’t but you’re probably thinking that I just need a different material to masturbate to (there, I said the M word). Maybe the ones I use are not enticing for me but I’m just not aware of it. 

By this time, I was already scrolling through MRM trying to find something that may arouse me. From my usual tag searches of hardcore, double penetration, belly inflation, and public sex to tags that will definitely make people judge me like animal characteristics, furry, bara, and cross-dressing – none made me feel the usual sexual urge to release all my pent-up emotions of the day. 

I rubbed my clit a couple of times but still no arousal. I switched to Pornhub and searched for gay porn. I tried getting into it but there was still something missing. My hand was starting to get numb with all the rubbing. Even my phone seemed to heavier. Last resort was to listen to BLCDs. The bottom’s moans always light the fire in a top’s libido so maybe it could do the trick for me just like how it did before. 

Imagine the disappointment I felt when even the moans of Hanae Natsuki, Shingaki Tarusuke, and Kisaichi Atsushi did not arouse me. Groans of Satou Takuya, Ono Yuuki, and Morikawa Toshiyuki (the renowned BL emperor) were not enough to send me over the edge to ecstasy. 

I was frustrated.

I did a quick research on the net on what could be the possible explanation for this depressing condition. But as they say, the internet is not a very trustworthy medium when looking up about medical concerns.  


All the articles I read suggested that I visit an ob-gynecologist. Unfortunately, visiting a doctor was not something I like. 

“Ms. Y/N,” the secretary called my name. “Your doctor will be here in a minute. Please wait inside her clinic. 

I hated doctors and yet there I was - in the hospital. 

A week passed by and my condition did not change. I thought it was something that will go away given a day or two of rest. 

I nodded a thank you to the secretary and proceeded to the doctor’s clinic. Dr. Shakuyaku was said to be a very interesting ob-gynecologist. She never treated her patients like one. She treated them more like friends confiding in her their most sensitive information about their womanhood. It’s a norm for doctors never to judge their patients but they said Dr. Shakuyaku prefers to be upfront. It’s not like she’s judging them but more on not sugarcoating her words. Her personality’s strong, that’s for sure.

Dr. Shakuyaku’s office was lined with pictures of groups of women. Some were taken on a ship with dragons as figureheads on both sides. If you look closely, it would seem that these were actually sea monsters pulling the ship.

“They look real, right?” A voice behind asked. I wouldn’t have jumped from my seat if that person was a few meters away from me. But the lady was unfortunately just a few inches from my ear. 

I turned to look at the person wearing a white coat standing behind me. She reached out a hand, smiling. Her short hair framed her small face perfectly. “I’m Shakuyaku. Nice to meet you.”

“Please call me Y/N. Nice to meet you, too, doctor,” I replied, taking her hand.

Did you ever experience meeting a person and suddenly you feel very comfortable around her? That’s how I felt while talking to Dr. Shakuyaku. She told me I can call her Shakky instead. Any inhibitions I had about visiting an ob-gynecologist just vanished. She was about to ask me about my condition when the door flew open and an exhausted nurse barged in.

The sweat running down her face was enough evidence that there was something urgent that needs Dr. Shakky’s presence.

“Calm down, Belladonna,” Dr. Shakky said while walking towards the nurse who was still trying to catch her breath. “Tell me, what happened?” 

With a couple more of heavy pants, Belladonna – the nurse – was finally able to speak properly. “T-there’s a patient who’s about to give birth.”

Dr. Shakky just stared at her calmly like she was aware of what she just heard – which was probably the case. When the doctor still hasn’t said a single word, Belladonna continued in panic, “She doesn’t want Dr. Rayleigh to attend to her! She said she wants a female doctor to deliver the baby!”

The level of panic in the nurse’s voice is the level of calm that Dr. Shakky was showing. “You don’t have to shout,” she jokingly replied. “Okay, I’ll go now.” She turned to look at me. “I’m sorry we have to end our checkup. Don’t worry. I will let Dr. Rayleigh attend to you. He’s actually better than me in this job.”

And with that she left with a smile.

It took some seconds for my brain to grasp the things Dr. Shakky said. 

Someone’s about to give birth.

She refused the help of the male doctor because he’s male.

Dr. Shakky had to fill in due to that request.

Our checkup was interrupted. 

But someone else will come to attend to me.

And it’s that male doctor.

A male doctor.

M A L E D O C T O R

Now, don’t judge me. I am well aware that there are male ob-gyns. Though, this medical field is mostly dominated by women, it is not impossible to find a male ob-gyn or two. They may have different reasons for choosing this job and I am not saying that they shouldn’t have. But to be honest, the thought of having a male ob-gyn just brought back all the anxiety I had almost an hour ago. So much for being comfortable around a doctor.

I tried to calm myself. The thing with the human brain is it tends to make small problems appear bigger. When you break those problems down, you’ll realize that you can actually solve them. 

So, I had to tell this male doctor what I told Dr. Shakky. She was in a hurry so there was no way that they could chat about me to give the male doctor a heads up. 

That doesn’t sound so bad, you say? They’re professionals, right? 

Yeah but unfortunately, the problem does not lie with him. It’s me who’s going to have a hard time talking about my condition. 

So, why don’t you just refuse his help and go home, you ask? 

The thing with me is I don’t know how to say ‘No’. I don’t want to cancel my checkup with him because I might make him think that he’s not trustworthy enough as a doctor and that thought is going to eat up my conscience every day. He was just refused minutes ago. I can’t tell him I’d rather come back when Dr. Shakky’s available. That would be rude. 

And with that, I decided to wait for Dr. Rayleigh.

It didn’t take him long to arrive. So any thoughts of escaping were discarded.

Nobody told me that Dr. Silvers Rayleigh was actually a sixty-year old man. Well, to be precise, a smoking hot sixty-year old man clad in a white lab coat with an Oxford button-down shirt underneath. His shoulder-length white hair was measly tied in a half ponytail. He pushed his glasses to take a better look at me before giving a small smile. 

“Hey!”

That was definitely not how you greet a patient but somehow it eased my anxiety.

“Good afternoon, Dr. Rayleigh.” I nodded.

“No need to be formal, Ms. Y/N,” he said as he ran a hand on his hair. He proceeded to sit on Dr. Shakky’s chair in front of me. There was no change in temperature inside the room but somehow, my body was starting to get warm. I had to rub my legs together to ease the heat on the spot between my legs.

Dr. Rayleigh was very professional. He wasted no time in explaining to me what happens in a gynecologic visit. First visits were usually talks between the doctor and the patient. Followed by a general physical exam. He said that in some cases there is a need to perform a second exam. 

He proceeded to explain about vaccinations. Dr. Rayleigh had a habit of raising his hands and making some gestures when explaining. Every time he did this, I saw the outline of his biceps through his lab gown. With his taut and muscular arms, I could feel that this man works out. I wondered how his arms would feel around –

“Ms. Y/N?”

I was immediately pulled back to reality when called my name in a deep voice. 

“Yes, doctor?”

“I just explained to you the basic concerns that you can ask your ob-gyn about,” he said as he pulled his glasses and placed it on top of the desk. “Can you tell me what category does your condition fall?”

His dark brown eyes fell on my face as he waited for my answer. But what intrigued me was not his stare but the scar over his right eye. With his glasses on (and my myopic condition) it was not that visible. Without his glasses, he looked like one of those yakuza bosses you would find in boys love mangas who will show no mercy when in bed. 

“Umm…” How do I say it? Is there a way of saying my condition without me running away out of shame? – these thoughts plagued my mind.

“You know you can trust me, right?” I swear to God he just sounded like one of those tops who’s about to fuck his bottom senseless. His voice was sly and sultry but his face was still that of a professional doctor that you could trust.

So, I trusted him.

“I-I can’t…orgasm.” My voice was almost a whisper and my eyes focused on my hands at my lap. 

“When did you notice that you can’t orgasm?” Dr. Rayleigh casually asked. He’s a professional alright.

“About a week ago.”

“When was the last time you had sex?”

I knew that question’s going to come up. 

“I…” My eyes were still focused on my hands as I played with the seams of the edge of my shirt. “I’ve never had sex before. I’m sorry.”

To my surprise, Dr. Rayleigh laughed. That’s when I got the courage to look at his face. I could tell for sure that he wasn’t laughing to mock me. 

“Why are you saying sorry? It’s not a crime to be a virgin in your twenties,” he said gently. He gave me a smile that made my heart flutter before continuing. “There are a couple of factors that may have caused your condition. Older age is definitely out of the list. Gynecological surgery is also not probable since this is your first time visiting an ob-gyn. You never had sex before so lack of trust to a partner is also ruled out.”

He leaned back and tilted his head to his right. “Do you take medications for depression, Ms. Y/N?” he asked in a serious but gentle tone. 

I shook my head as an answer. I’ve never been diagnosed with depression. Well, I don’t usually go to the doctors.

Dr. Rayleigh fixed his gaze on mine as he asked another question. “Have you been sexually abused before?”

I answered him a no.

He took a deep breath. “The remaining possible reasons for your condition are shyness, guilt of enjoying a sexual activity that may also be a result of cultural or religious beliefs, stress, and poor self-esteem. Do you have a religion, Ms. Y/N?”

“I grew up in a family of devote Roman Catholics. I also studied in a Catholic school until high school.” The trust my parents place on God really surprises me until now.

Dr. Rayleigh leaned forward and smiled. “Thank you for answering my questions. Now, I’ll tell you what I think your condition is but we still have to run some tests to confirm it.”

His smile made a small blow on my conscience. 

“The factors that may have caused your inability to orgasm are your poor self-esteem, stress, shyness, and your unconscious guilt of enjoying pleasure from a sexual activity. It is not unusual for women your age to experience this. You have what we call an anorgasmia or commonly known as female orgasmic disorder.”

Oh.

That name is very self-explanatory.

When I did not say anything, he continued. “Symptoms may include inability to climax, unsatisfying orgasms, and longer time of reaching climax. There are four types of anorgasmia and I think you fall under the fourth one – general anorgasmia. This means you can’t orgasm even if you are highly aroused and sexual stimulation is enough.“

“Okay…” I said as I absorbed everything that he just said. “So, what do I do?”

Another deep breath. Dr. Rayleigh placed both his hands on top of the desk, clasping them. “I need to examine your genital area to see if there are physical reasons for your lack of orgasm and then I can give you a proper treatment.”

I almost choked on my own saliva when I heard him, coughing a couple of times. I raised a hand to tell him that I’m fine when I saw him standing up.

But, somehow, the thought of him going down between my legs and examining my vagina made me wet. The heat that I’ve been dismissing before was now increasing. I blamed all the manga I’ve read with older men as top. Now, my brain is busy making up scenarios of him getting his lab coat, smirking naughtily, and licking me. I didn’t even know if my face was red from all the coughing or from all those indecent thoughts I just had. 

He must have a lot of experience in sex, considering his age – this tiny thought is now being replayed in my mind like a broken vinyl. 

Imagine all the pleasure he can give you. You’ll be writhing in pleasure under his ministrations in no time.

I can now conclude that I am lusting on my sixty-year old ob-gyn whose very presence just shouts D A D D Y.

I mean, if you saw him you’d probably do the same.

“The pelvic exam has three parts,” Dr. Rayleigh said while he arranged a couple of things on the table beside me.

I was laying down in an examination chair wearing one of those hospital gowns a confined patient wears. 

And I was about to show my vagina to a sixty-year old hot doctor.

“First part is I have to look at your vulva. Your vulva is composed of your clitoris, labia majora, and labia minoria. That’s basically your clit and outer and inner lips of your genitalia,” he said in a matter of fact tone while adjusting the examination chair. “Next would be your vagina and cervix. I will be examining it using a speculum. You’ll see what it is later. Last is I will check your vagina with my own hand.”

My eyes widened and I’m sure he saw that. 

“Don’t worry,” he beamed. “I will be wearing gloves.” He let out a chuckle. “But really, don’t be nervous. I’m pretty confident in my skills as a doctor. Though, I understand you will still get nervous. That’s normal.”

Remember I said that I felt wet down there? It just dawned on me that he will be able to see that once he spreads my legs. That did not help my anxiety at all. I could have wiped it off when I was changing but no. I chose to let anxiety get the better of me. 

When he finished preparing the things he needed, he stood beside me. “I’m going to start.” He gave me a smile, probably to assure me that there was nothing to be nervous about. 

He positioned himself at the foot of the examination chair. With one swift move, he pushed my gown upwards. The air that touched my private part made me shiver a little. When he spread my legs apart that’s when I thought that there was no going back anymore. 

I recited a little prayer inside my head hoping that he won’t say anything about the liquid coming out of vagina. He can judge me all he want as long as he does it inside his head. Ignorance is bliss, after all.

With one hand he started touching my clit and spreading my lips. His fingers were gentle. Each stroke made was quick, gentle but also firm. The friction caused by the gloves and my skin touching each other felt weird yet oddly good. It took a lot of effort to stop myself from twitching. But good news was he did not make any remark about the precum lining my vagina. 

“Did you masturbate before you came here?” Dr. Rayleigh said, breaking the silence.

News flash. He did make a remark.

“Yes!” I lied in a high-pitched voice. That was my only way out. I can’t tell him I got wet thinking of him. “I-I gave it my last shot before seeking professional help.”

He gave another chuckle. “There’s no need to be embarrassed when talking about masturbation to your ob-gyn.”

The cold air that glazed on my private part after Dr. Rayleigh lifted his hand made me feel empty. I wanted him to continue a little more. He reached at the table beside him to get a tool that resembles the bill of a duck with a handle sticking at the other side.

“This is a speculum. We use this to examine the vagina and cervix. It opens the walls of your genitalia.” Another medical fact from our resident ob-gyn. “What I’m going to do is insert this in at the opening of your vagina and push this switch-like part.” He demonstrated it to me by pushing the switch-like mechanism at the top of the handle. The bill-like part of the speculum opened. “Then it will spread your opening for me to take a better look inside.”

I managed to make a small nod. But the idea of having that thing inside me and opening me is quite…nerve-wracking especially for a virgin like me. 

“Your face looks scared right now,” Dr. Rayleigh said. “I believe you’ve never inserted anything inside you before?”

For the second time today, I choked on my own saliva and it’s not even ten in the morning. 

“I-I’ve n-never even thought of doing that before,” I said in between coughs. “I’m too much of a coward to do that,” I continued in a lower voice.

He laughed. “Guess, I’ll be your first time.”

He just made it sound like he’s about to take my virginity – with a medical apparatus shaped like a duck’s bill.

My heart was beating so hard the only thing I can hear was the flow of my own blood. The cold air I felt was suddenly replaced by a warm glove-covered hand. Not giving any minute to get used to this warmth, Dr. Rayleigh inserted the speculum inside me. 

“Ahh!” I moaned. I could feel the speculum inside me. It was cold but its sudden intrusion made my walls clamped around it. 

“Are you okay?“ Dr. Rayleigh asked. “Does it hurt?”

I shook my head; my breathing was getting faster. 

“I’m going to open it wider.” He wasn’t asking permission. He was telling me that he’s about to push the switch to make the speculum open. 

In less than a second, the opening of my vagina was stretched. I let out another moan but this time it was longer. I never thought that I was so sensitive down there. 

But this old man seemed to be so used to women moaning because he proceeded to check my vagina without saying anything. I mean, that’s a good thing, I guess. 

It took him less than a minute to finish the second part of the checkup. This time, it was harder to stop myself was twitching. 

He stood straight to look at me. “Are you okay?’ He asked again. But his eyes were no longer gentle. 

I gave him a nod. 

“We’re now on the last part. Congratulations on enduring until now.” He reached for a bottle placed on the table. He opened it and squirted a few white liquid stuff on his palm. “What will happen now is I’m going to use my hands to check your vagina and cervix. My fingers are lubricated to make it easier to put them in. But I guess, there’s not much need for the lube.” He said that last sentence in a deeper voice.

I blinked a couple of times. That was so sexy, my heart was not prepared. Damn these BL mangas for influencing me. 

“While my fingers are examining your inside, my other hand will press your abdomen from the outside,” he finished. 

He didn’t even wait for my reply or maybe he wasn’t expecting any. With one strong thrust, two of his fingers were filling my inside. I had to cover my mouth to stop my screaming. He was moving his fingers around like scissors cutting my insides. With every thrust, his fingers went deeper until he was hitting what seemed to be my womb. I was writhing in pleasure. This was the first time that I was touched by another person. I never knew it felt this good. He turned his fingers up. This made me moan and whimper at the same time. He just hit my sweet spot. I closed my eyes as the frenzy ran all over my body.

The small smirk that formed on his face was undeniably sexy. It’s like he just guessed a person’s darkest secret and now he can use it to blackmail them. He hit the same spot again but this time he pressed my abdomen at the same time. I wasn’t even trying to stifle my moans and pants anymore. My lewd voice filled the room the way his fingers filled me. 

It felt so good. God, I don’t even care if you punish me for feeling this good. 

A few more thrusts and I came on Dr. Rayleigh’s hands. I shut my eyes with ecstasy – my breathing heavy.

Dr. Rayleigh lifted his head. He showed me his glove-covered hand – my cum dripping from it. “I guess we just found the perfect solution to your problem,” he said with a mischievous grin etched in his face. 

“I think…so too…doctor,” I replied while panting. 

“But we’re not done yet.”

I was about to ask him what he meant but my words were lost the moment his mouth enveloped my clit. With one long suck, I was again moaning in his mercy. I just came and it was the best one I had up until now. My vagina was still sensitive. 

Dr. Rayleigh let out a loud groan as his tongue entered my vagina. Being penetrated right after climaxing was out of the ordinary for me. My walls immediately tightened around his tongue. He removed his gloves. His fingers stroked the lips of my pussy and this time he was rough. The way his skin touched my own sent shivers in my core. The sensation was different compared to when he was wearing gloves. It was raw and perfect.

Every moan I let out was matched by his groans and growls. His breathing tickled every sensitive part it reached. 

After roughly thrusting his tongue in and out my hole, he started licking around my clitoris with his fingers inside me. Just one more suck of his mouth and stroke of his fingers and I came again. Harder.

Ejaculating two times in a row without any rests in between can really take a toll on your strength and sanity. No wonder you burn calories during sex. 

“D-doctor…it felt so good,” I said as I stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

“But we’re not yet done, baby.”

Did he just call me baby out of habit because of his job? Or was it because of his fetish? Who knows? It made me more excited.

He started taking off his clothes until the only remaining article of clothing on him was his boxers. I licked my lips as my eyes etched his sight in my mind. How can this sixty-year old doctor maintain such a body? His abdomen was well-defined and rock hard. He was muscular but also lean. My eyes hovered on the bulge being covered by his boxers. I bit my lips as I imagined his dick messing me up, pounding every corner inside my hole. 

“You’re enjoying the view,” he said looking at my lustful expression. 

“Can’t I?” I asked innocently, teasing him. 

‘You’re free to stare, baby girl. But I have better plans.” He proceeded to take off his boxers to reveal his long, hard dick. There was no need for either of us to say anything. We knew what we both wanted.

Before I knew it, Dr. Rayleigh was already pushing his hard erection inside me. My screams and moans seemed to fuel his lust as his thrusts became rougher and stronger. He leaned down to shower my neck with kisses. I was still wearing my gown, but I wasn’t wearing any undergarments beneath it. My nipples were now hard against the thin cloth from all the stimulation and I wasn’t the only one who noticed. 

He helped me to sit as he temporarily stopped his pounding in me. He pulled the small string that kept my gown in place and finally he discarded the white piece of clothing between us on the floor. The examination chair made a sound as my back landed. Dr. Rayleigh cupped a breast in one hand as his mouth took the nipple of my other breast. He was sucking and kneading my breast like there was no tomorrow. 

Then he continued pounding on me roughly. My moans were getting louder and he noticed that. He let go of my breast and his mouth found my own. It was the first time somebody kissed my lips. 

And, god, he was really good. 

He invaded my mouth with his tongue and started exploring it with ease. I could get drunk just from his kiss. His tongue expertly licked the sensitive parts of my mouth and I wrapped my hands around his shoulders, clinging for dear life. Add his rough thrusts inside me and his firm squeeze of my breasts – it wasn’t long before both of us reached our climax. 

We were panting as he rested his head on my shoulders. I felt the fast beating of his heart matching mine.

“As a doctor,” he said in a hoarse voice. “I suggest for you to undergo this treatment every day to make sure that you will never have the same problem again.”

I couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading till this part.


	3. THE YAKUZA AND THE VIRGIN | Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never judge a book by it's cover especially if it's a yakuza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Ever since I saw Ushijima years ago, I've always thought he would be a perfect yakuza boss so I made him one. Hope this brightens up your day. This one's longer than the others. Also, for those who didn't know, Tendou's voice actor is really fluent in English since he's mixed. 
> 
> Enjoy human!

I have always loved the blue sky and the sun. They never failed to make me feel a little better. Well, except for this one particular day.

Eyes blindfolded, hands and feet tied together, and mouth covered by a piece of cloth – that’s what a typical kidnapped individual looks like and that’s exactly what I looked like at that moment. One minute I was just taking photos to help me write my book and the next thing I knew I was being thrown into a van by a couple of men. 

Not something I would expect during my trip to Japan. 

When the van came to a halt, I could smell the sea from afar. Minutes after, I was pulled out and was brought to some warehouse. I’m not really sure anymore. The warmth of the sun touching my skin was not helping my anxiety as I walked going to the entrance. The door was closed abruptly. One man who was just a few feet away from me said something to another man. Please do note that I am not fluent in Japanese and all I can make out of their conversation were words like ‘aniki’ and ‘hayaku’. Maybe I could have done better if it weren’t for my heart that was beating so fast. 

There was a loud sound - a huge door being opened. This was not the same door where I came in. Its sound as its edges were dragged against the ground were louder and heavier. Light entered the room and the warm afternoon sun filled every corner it can get a hold of. Everything became quiet except for the footsteps that were approaching me. The only thing I could hear that time was the rush of blood and the fast beating of my heart amidst the tapping of shoes against the floor.

A hand hovered in front of my face before it yanked the piece of cloth covering my eyes. Then I saw a huge man standing with a sharp look on his eyes and a frown on his face. He was wearing a black turtleneck underneath a dark grey suit. He had dark olive-brown hair that matched his angular olive eyes.

I blinked a few times to let my eyes get used to my surroundings. The huge door was slightly closed and the light inside the room was barely enough for me to know what’s inside. 

A man way shorter than the huge guy got the blindfold on his hands and whispered something before stepping aside. The huge man then motioned for two more guys to pull me up and untie my feet. I thought he was huge but he was taller than I expected. I was just barely above his shoulders.

I was brought to another room which looked like a legit office of a manager of a company. It was big but there were only necessary things inside. A sofa and a table on the corner, an office desk at the center, bookshelves lining both sides of the room – there was nothing of any sort that can make you think that they just kidnapped a person.

And that’s how professional kidnappers are.

The two guys who brought me here went out of the room leaving me with their boss – and the piece of cloth over my mouth. I guess the boss noticed that we won’t have a proper conversation in this situation so he went and untied the cloth along with the ropes around my hands.

“Sit,” he commanded before returning to his own chair. 

Wait, if he isn’t fluent in English, will we even have a proper conversation? I thought that time.

“My men told me that you were taking photos of our customers.”

Oh, he’s fluent in English -

Any inhibitions due to possible language barrier were all swept away by his perfect, American accent.

-and his voice is really deep and sultry and –

My mind was not in its right state that time, that’s for sure. But my fetish for voices somewhat overpowered the fear that was trying to strangle the air out of me. The distraction was enough to keep me sane for another minute or so. 

“That’s not what I was doing,” I said in an attempt to defend myself. “I was just taking a photo of your shop. It was not my attention to take a photo of your customers.”

“The customer in your photo is a prominent politician in Japan and he is one of our valued customers,” he replied in a business-like matter with no trace of violence from a yakuza boss.

I mean a politician who probably had a family of his own visiting a brothel was really something you wouldn’t want the public to know, at least if you’re with the politician.

“We looked into your background. You’re a journalist from Thailand. You write for a big newspaper company in Bangkok. You also have a personal blog where you write your opinions about politics and entertainment industries of other countries.” He looked at me dead in the eyes and continued, “Do you think I’ll believe what you just said?”

I took a deep breath before whispering a ‘No’. He cocked an eyebrow with an expression of a man saying, ‘You see my point?’ and that small gesture made my heart skip a beat. There was no denying that this man belonged more to the cool and handsome spectrum.

I nod at him as if I heard the words come out of his mouth.

“Do you know what we do to our own people to punish them?” he asked in a threatening voice. It made the hair at the back of my neck stand up and it’s not because of the air conditioner. 

I knew exactly what he was talking about. If you roam around the Kabukicho District in Japan, it is not unusual to see men clad in flashy suits with a missing pinky finger. Yakuza groups do not take lightly the actions made by their members that are against their rules. 

“You cut their…finger,” I replied in a low voice.

“Yes, we do,” he answered almost immediately. “You must have seen a lot of yakuza movies.”

No, I haven’t but I read a lot of articles about yakuza groups. But of course, he doesn’t need to know such trivial information.

“But you are not part of our group and cutting your finger does not guarantee anything on our end.” 

Yes, yes of course. It would do them no good to cut my finger. So what could possibly be something that could make me shut up about this matter – even if I had no intention of telling anyone about it? 

My thoughts came to a halt when I came up with a possible scenario.

“Are you planning on sexually harassing me so that you can take photos and use it to blackmail me?” I blurted out in panic. My hands were trembling so much that I had to clench them together. His expression did not change as he continued staring at me. 

He heaved a sigh. “Now, I can tell that you watched more movies that necessary.” He continued when he saw the confusion on my face. “It would be pretentious to say that all yakuza organizations abide to the code of honor we all hold. But the most important rule that we follow as yakuza is to show respect.”

That’s not what I read. Prostitution, drugs dealing, gambling – in what part exactly do you show respect through these things?

“You don’t believe me.”

The feeling was definitely mutual. He didn’t believe me and I was far from doing the same to him. In my defense, no proper foreigner would trust a yakuza who just kidnapped them.

“I find it hard to do so, yes. I mean kidnapping, for one, does not show respect,” I replied with no regard for my safety or pinky finger. I really need to work on filtering my words sometimes.

“But you’re alive, unscathed. No ropes around your hands and legs. Mouth not gagged and eyes not covered-”

Well…yeah. That’s true.

“- and you’re not in some dark basement with one light bulb above you beaten to death.”

That…that could be a possibility.

“I just wanted to take a photo as reference for a book I’m making,” I explained to him. It was hard not to notice how his eyes somehow brightened up when I said the word book. “Please believe me. What you said was true. I write articles about politics but I will never write rumors about the personal life of a politician.”

It took him a while to respond. But his next words were not what I expected. 

“What kind of book are you writing?” he asked without trying to hide the curiosity in his voice. That, somehow, eased the discomfort building up inside me. A small smile escaped from my lips before I replied to him.

“It’s going to be a story about a yakuza. I want it to be as realistic as possible that’s why I’m trying to gather as much information as I can here in Japan. I want to portray the side of a yakuza’s life that’s different from the stereotypes we usually find in movies or fictional books,” I said enthusiastically. 

My gaze landed on the books arranged by height on his bookshelves. Most of them were literature books ranging from titles made by Western authors like Mark Twain and J.D. Salinger to Japanese authors like Dazai Osamu and Soseki Natsume. As to how I failed to notice these books the moment I could, I have no reasonable explanation. 

“Our organization focuses more on construction, real estate, and brothels. You can use our businesses as reference to your book and I will forget about this incident. But, in return, you have to write exactly what you will see.”

My eyes widened at the opportunity he offered. Also, his confidence of possibly showing the public how his business works was really something. The numerous questions buzzing inside my head that time wanted to be answered but the yakuza boss never gave me the chance to ask them.

“I am in no obligation to answer your questions. You will be escorted back to your hotel and you will start tomorrow,” he said in his usual deep and business-like tone. 

I was escorted back to the hotel on the same van that brought me to their place. The difference was I was no longer a kidnapped individual. 

“We are…sorry for how we treated you earlier, oujo-san,” the guy on the front seat suddenly said. I think he was not aware that his attempt to pronounce the words correctly paid off more than he thought. The thick Kansai accent made him sound more carefree than what he looked like.

Now, that was something I did not expect from a yakuza. Despite their suits, I could still see the edge of their tattoos just above their wrists. Looking at them closely, I realized that their gruff expressions earlier were gone.

“We were instructed that person…umm suspicious should be,” the driver who joined in the conversation raised his hand and made a motion as if he was grabbing someone.

I think that roughly translates to kidnap but his gentle voice might mean something else. Perhaps, he meant that they need to talk to suspicious people that may put their customers in danger.

I gave them a smile. “It’s nothing really. I know you were just doing your jobs. It’s also my fault for not knowing the culture and ways in the Kabukicho district.”

And that’s how my day ended.

True to his word, the yakuza boss actually gave me permission to loiter on their businesses to observe how a yakuza starts and ends their day. Know what’s more awesome than that? He also let one of his men accompany me! It’s like having a personal bodyguard.

Tendou-san was also fluent in English. Maybe that was the reason why he was the one accompanying me. He was a jolly fellow with spiky red hair and a goofy expression. He wears a black suit with a white shirt underneath. 

“Our day starts the same with that of an average Japanese man, too, you know? I mean, we don’t eat gang fights for breakfast,” he informed me. “At least not most of the time,” he finished with a mischievous grin. 

We were inside their real estate office. Tendou-san was happily explaining to me how they get their clients and how they give them suggestions based on their budget and wants. We were passing by their accounting office when I noticed a door designed differently compared to the ones I saw. It was a bright pink door with rainbow colors lining its sides. It looked like an entrance to the fairy kingdom in the middle of the underworld.

“It looks like an entrance to the fairy kingdom in the middle of a wasteland,” Tendou-san said when he realized I stopped on my tracks to stare at the door. “Did I guess right?”

“Almost,” I replied lightly.

“Oh. Well, guessing is called guessing because it’s not 100% right all the time,” he said dismissively. “We can go inside if you want.”

“Who wouldn’t want to go take a look at the fairy kingdom?” I said jokingly.

But of course, it was the not the fairy kingdom - somewhat similar but at the same time far from it.

The room was painted in bright colors of the rainbow. Every corner was filled by stuffed toys. Little bookshelves were full of children’s books. Boxes of toys were neatly arranged in one corner. The ceiling was even painted with cartoon characters.

The fairy kingdom was a daycare room in disguise. 

Having a daycare room inside an office run by a yakuza group – I had never heard of such a thing. Know what else was surprising inside?

Amidst the clutter of toys on the floor, children running around the room, and babysitters looking after these balls of energy – there was a huge man sitting cross-legged at the corner playing with a little boy. He was holding a huge pop-up book. The boy was on his back looking at the book with pop-outs of trees and an eagle. He was listening attentively as the huge man read the short sentences at the bottom of the page in his low voice.

“Is that -?” I asked in a whisper.

“Our boss?” Tendou-san said. He gave me a proud smile before he nodded his head while dramatically closing his eyes. 

This moment was too precious not to be preserved. But my kidnapping incident taught me a lesson or two to always ask permission especially when you’re dealing with the yakuza.

I approached the yakuza boss. For a moment, I forgot how scary he was yesterday because right now he looked so adorable. I could just picture him out as a father playing with his son. 

My footsteps gave me away and the boss was already staring at me with his olive eyes. The little boy mimicked his actions and now both of them were staring at me. Two pairs of olive eyes were fixed on me, a stranger who was about to disturb them. Looking at the boy closely, he resembled the boss. He even had the same olive-brown hair except that his was more tousled.

Could this be his child?

“No, that’s not his child,” Tendou-san answered my question without hesitation. He then turned to look at his boss. “Yo, Wakatoshi-kun!”

“Tendou, what are you doing here?” He asked in his low voice but his eyes were still focused on me.

It made me feel responsible for giving an answer, so I gave him one. “We – I mean – I wanted to enter the fairy kingdom. Then I saw you reading a popup story book to a child so I wanted to take a picture as reference for my book but before I snapped a photo I realized I needed to ask permission considering that I was kidnapped just yesterday because of that,” I said before inhaling. “I promise I won’t show your faces.”

Tendou-san laughed so hard, the other people in the room turned their heads in our direction. He was crouched down with his hand on his stomach. The yakuza boss, on the other hand, was left confused. Who wouldn’t be? I just called the daycare room a fairy kingdom. 

“This is not a fairy kingdom, nee-san,” the child chimed in, his face was as confused as the boss. It’s like looking at a child version of him. “This is just a daycare room.”

Tendou-san’s laughter became louder. He was literally on the floor, one hand on his stomach. His other hand - clenched in a fist – was making loud thumps as he banged it on against the floor. 

Even the yakuza boss was not able to hold his laugh. 

“Young man, you’re being fooled,” I told the boy seriously. “This is actually the fairy kingdom disguised as the daycare room.” 

His olive eyes widened. He believed what I just said and now he was climbing down from the boss’ back. He stood in front of him with a worried expression on his face. “Uncle, is this true?” he whispered.

It took a lot for me to keep myself from laughing. 

The boss patted his nephew’s head before giving him an answer. “No, Shiki. She was just joking.” The light in his eyes which resulted from his laughter made him look gentler.

Shiki let out a sigh of relief before he climbed back to his uncle.

I thought I was going to be reprimanded when the yakuza boss looked at me. But he didn’t look angry. 

“You can take photos,” he said. “Just make sure that the faces won’t be seen. I also forbid you from showing these photos to the public.”

I beamed at his answer. “Yes, sir!”

Another day ended but this time, it was better.

“Hi, Y/N” Tendou-san greeted me as I walked towards him. He was standing outside his car, the usual goofy expression on his face. Third day with the yakuza – if you count the day I was kidnapped. The sky was draped with the usual shade of light blue.

“Hello, Tendou-san!” I greeted back. “Where are we going today?”

“We’re going to visit the dark side of the yakuza business.”

That was all I needed to hear to know that we were headed to one of their brothels. 

The trip going to Kabukicho was not what you would expect. Tendou-san was eagerly explaining to me the yakuza code that they follow. The atmosphere was not heavy nor dark – two of the things I expected when the topic about prostitution is brought up. 

“We follow five major things in our organization,” he started explaining. “First is that we must treat our boss with respect. Wakatoshi’s father is a great man. He is not the stereotypical yakuza leader you see in movies who are always itching to break something or start a fight. This makes the first rule very easy to follow.”

By this time, we passed by the Robot Restaurant which was way more livelier during the evening. There were no loud music nor girls wearing provocative outfits anywhere.

“Your boss is also not a typical yakuza leader, too. Maybe it runs in the blood.”

Tendou-san laughed. “ Yes, he’s far from your typical yakuza, too. That’s why I can trust him fully.” He averted his eyes on the road to look at the right side. I followed his gaze and saw the two men who escorted me home the day that I was kidnapped. Tendou-san pulled over.

“Know what the second rule we follow?” he asked rhetorically. His gaze never left the two guys. “We help those in need.”

On a closer look, there was actually a third person with them. It was an old lady who was way shorter than the two men. She was so short that I only noticed her when the Kansai guy stepped aside. They were carrying bags of groceries while happily chatting with the old lady. When they reached a bakery at the corner, the old lady opened a small door and motioned the two guys to put they were carrying. The old lady went inside and after a minute she went out with two paper bags full of bread. She gave them one bag each and nodded a thank you. 

“Tendou-san? Are you sure you’re a yakuza organization?”

He let out another laugh. “Last time I checked, yes we are a yakuza organization. But before we became a yakuza, we are humans with morals. That’s what Wakatoshi would always say.”

Those words stuck with me. 

Tendou-san continued driving. “Time for rule number 3!” he exclaimed. “In-fighting is strictly prohibited. Though, I think you are aware of that. Most movies portray that part well. So, let’s continue with number 4! You’ll be surprised with this one.” He imitated a trumpet sound before he continued. “We are prohibited from using or dealing with drugs.”

“Oh.”

“See, you’re surprised,” he said casually. He turned to a corner at a left lane. Then we saw the lines of brothels at each side of the road. “We’re here,” he sang happily. “Sorry, number 5 will have to wait.”

It was still ten in the morning but I could tell that this brothel was already busy. We went through the back door instead of the fancy entrance. Tendou-san greeted a few people before we were led to a room. One girl was already sitting on a couch.

“Nee-san!” Tendou exclaimed. “I’ll be leaving her in your care.”

I looked at Tendou-san, surprised. “B-but I thought…”

“I’ll leave you here. Wakatoshi will pick you up later.” He gave me a smile before going away.

“You don’t have to be so nervous,” the beautiful lady said. “I’m quite surprised that you’re more comfortable talking with a guy than with a woman.” Her dark brown eyes were angular just like the yakuza boss. She had the same olive-brown hair which was tied in a bun. She was wearing a plain white yukata. 

I sat down beside her, questioning my qualities as a woman. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude or anything,” I told her sincerely.

“I was just joking. Please don’t take it seriously. Satori is really a fun person. So, they told me you want to know how this brothel is managed,” she said in a perfect, American accent just like the boss. 

She’s probably his -

“Yes, she’s Wakatoshi’s older sister,” Tendou-san’s voice suddenly broke the silence. 

“It is rude to eavesdrop, Satori,” the boss’ older sister calmly said.

“I’m sorry, Nee-san. I knew she was thinking that you looked like Wakatoshi so I answered the question for her. I’m going to go now. Bye!”

And with that we heard his footsteps fade. 

“Before you ask anything, I’m going to make this clear. We never forced any women to work here in our brothel. We never accepted anyone here who are not comfortable with having sex with other people. Before our customers’ wants, we make sure that our employees are well taken off first.” She gave me a smile before finishing. “I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi’s sister, Ushijima Haru and I manage this brothel. Nice to meet you.”

You don’t hear that everyday. You don’t hear a daughter of a yakuza leader, who manages a brothel, talk about the welfare of their employees before their greasy, old customers. Okay, maybe the old, greasy part was uncalled for. But you see what I mean?

You don’t hear it everyday but that doesn’t mean it’s impossible. Haru-san told me everything about the brothel starting with how they want their applicants to be comfortable in their work and not just think of it as an easy-money making job. 

“I want people to understand that being a sex worker is not degrading or dirty or anything negative unless a person is forced to do it. Loneliness, sadness – these things are real and some people find ways to cope up with these emotions in actions that those upright, elite people would dismiss as unethical. I’m not expecting you to see it on our perspective immediately. I know it’s a hard feat to achieve.”

“It would be pretentious if I say that I understand you completely, Haru-san. But I get it that you want the stigma of discrimination against sex workers to stop because as long as they’re not hurting anyone, including their selves, there’s no reason to judge them.”

She gave me another smile. “You’re a kind girl, Y/N. No wonder Wakatoshi is interested in you.”

If only the boss would smile like this all the time. But that’s an unnecessary thought. Wait – Interested? The boss? In me? 

“Oh, my! I said something that I shouldn’t,” Haru-san said naughtily. The small giggle that followed showed that she was not sorry at all. “Please forget what I just said.”

Then she proceeded on explaining to me the schedule of the operations of the brothel and the other branches they had around the district. I also shared what happened yesterday at the fairy kingdom. She gave an angelic laugh on the part where Shiki actually believed me. It turned out that Shiki was the son of their eldest brother.

Around 12 noon, someone knocked on the door. Haru-san stood up to open it as if she was expecting the person. She opened the door slightly before turning back to me.

“Y/N,” she called. “Time for you to go.” She opened the door wider to reveal her younger brother. 

The yakuza boss never said a word since we got out of the brothel. We were walking back to his car when I decided to do the honors of breaking the silence by asking him a question. 

“Can I call you Ushijima-san?” I asked him as he got his keys inside his pocket.

He turned to me with the same stern expression he wore on the first day I saw him. “No,” he answered. 

“Oh. Okay…then what can I call you? I can’t call you boss, right? Or - ” I gasped on the thought that came to mind. “Do you have that kind of fetish?” I whispered.

He opened the door on the front seat and motioned for me to come in. “No, I don’t.”

I walked towards him to sit on the front when he continued, “You can’t call me Ushijima because that’s my father and since we’re going to see him you can’t possibly call me Ushijima too.”

My jaw literally dropped upon hearing those words. I’m going to meet the big boss of their organization. Me, a commoner and, not to mention, a foreigner! What have I done to deserve such a golden opportunity? Based on Tendou-san’s testimonies, yakuza boss’ father is a great person. What better reference can I get than his experiences? 

I was too busy thinking about meeting the big boss that the current situation didn’t really sink in me. I was alone with the yakuza boss inside his car. I had every opportunity to stare at his features and marvel at them but I didn’t. Know why? Because that would be too awkward and my heart couldn’t probably take it so I took the safer route and just stared at the road in front. 

“I-I still don’t know what to call you,” I said when I couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“There’s only one option left.”

“Boss?”

He raised an eyebrow at me as he cocked his head to one side.

I knew he meant his first name. But wouldn’t that be weird if I call him by his first name? This is Japan, after all.

“Are you sure I can call you by your first name?” I asked reluctantly.

“You don’t want to?”

“It’s not that. I mean Japanese people only let their family and close friends call them by their first names, right? I’m neither. How about I call your father Ushijima-sama and you Ushijima-san?”

He gave a small laugh. “I’m giving you permission. I don’t see why you’re hesitating to call me by my first name. I can call you by your first name if you want it to be fair.”

“I’m used to being called by my first name. That’s different.”

He didn’t respond. 

“If you’re sure then I’m going to call you Wakatoshi.”

That time, I failed to notice the small smile that escaped from his lips.

It took around thirty minutes before we arrived at their house – or this is probably a huge traditional Japanese hotel in the middle of the woods because I’m pretty you can fit hundreds of guests inside.

Did you ever watch a Japanese movie where two lines of yakuza members line at the entrance of their boss’ house? That’s not what I saw. It was a peaceful estate. There was no violent shouting but there were a few cheerful chatters heard. Only one maid welcomed Wakatoshi-san. She greeted me before she led us to where Ushijima-san waited.

The inside of their manor seemed like a maze and as a person with no sense of direction, I don’t think I can find my way here without help. We passed by a garden with a tiny pond under a cherry blossom tree. There were people everywhere we went. There were even children running around the hallway. 

“This place really is lively.”

“My father made sure of that,” Wakatoshi replied with a gentle voice. 

After turning to a few more hallways, we came across a huge sliding door with dragons drawn on it. The maid opened the door with both hands, bowed, and left us.

“Wakatoshi? Is that you? Come in,” a booming voice spoke.

And so we did.

The room was a banquet hall with one long table at the center. Seated at the end of the table was a man who looked like the older version of Wakatoshi wearing a dark blue yukata.

At his left was another man a few years older than Wakatoshi and a beautiful woman. Both were wearing Western clothes in contrast to the older Wakatoshi’s traditional Japanese attire. Beside the woman was Shiki happily waving at us. 

“Sit down, both of you,” Ushijima-san said.

Wakatoshi introduced me to his family starting with his brother, his wife, and his adorable nephew who believed me for a second about the fairy kingdom. Then he introduced me to his father who was smiling widely. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you, young lady,” he said as he hugged me. Their warm welcome took me by surprise that I forgot why I wanted to meet them in person. 

“I heard a lot about you, too, sir,” I replied.

“You look familiar,” he said as he looked at me. It seemed like he was trying to remember something but eventually dismissed the idea. 

We sat at his right side. Food was not yet served, and Ushijima-san took this opportunity to ask me questions which should not have been the case since I was the one who wanted to do the questioning. Nevertheless, I was more than happy to answer him.

“Wakatoshi told me that you were writing a book. He may not look like it but he actually loves reading,” he said, eager to spill his son’s secrets. I think it’s a parents’ instinct to want to embarrass their child once in a while.

“Father…” Wakatoshi-san said.

“I noticed that too, sir. I saw his face light up when I mentioned I was writing a book. His face changed the way I picture a yakuza boss,” I said as I remembered Wakatoshi’s expression when I tried to bargain for my freedom. 

They all laughed except Wakatoshi whose face was turning red.

“We can’t blame him for loving books, though,” his older brother said. “All of us love to read so growing up, Wakatoshi was left with many books.”

A family of yakuza who loves to read – isn’t that out of the stereotypical circle?

“What made you decide to write a book about the yakuza, Y/N? Also, please call me Ushijima instead of sir.”

“My father was once saved by a yakuza when he visited Japan,” I told them. “He explained to me what a yakuza was and that was how he taught me to never judge people immediately. I grew up hearing that story, so I decided to make a book out of it.”

Ushijima-san just stared at me. He blinked a few times before his face brightened up. “Young lady, the incident that your father told you, was he stabbed?”

I slowly nodded my head.

“Was he also robbed?” Wakatoshi’s older brother asked.

I nodded again.

It’s not an unusual crime story to be stabbed and robbed at the same time, right? 

“And your father, was he brought to the private doctor of the yakuza instead of the hospital?” Now, it was Wakatoshi who asked the question.

“He said the nearest hospital that time was more than an hour away and since it was raining the traffic was heavy, so he was brought to a private doctor.”

As I sewed the pieces together, there was no other explanation for this except that the yakuza who saved my father’s life was actually Wakatoshi’s father. Otherwise, why would they all know this?

Ushijima-san’s loud laugh brought me back from my pool of thoughts.

“Is your father F/N?” Ushijima-san asked the million-dollar question.

I did not answer him but the look on my face probably was enough since they all laughed. 

“Who would have thought that the story you grew up hearing was the same story I heard growing up, too,” Wakatoshi said 

The food was served and seriously I have no way of explaining the emotion I felt that time.

A week passed and those days were one of the best days in my life. Ushijima-san insisted that I stay on their house during the rest of my stay in Japan. At first, I was hesitant to accept more kindness from them but I realized it would be rude not to take on his offer. Since their house is far from the highway, Wakatoshi offered to drive me to where I wanted to go. He even accompanied me on days when he was not busy. I had to keep my cool every time we were alone together – which, by the way, roughly translates to almost every time. My heart couldn’t calm down especially when he was just a few inches near me. 

There was one time when I almost lost my grip on the coffee I just bought because I saw him sleeping peacefully inside the car, waiting for me. The line that time was so long and he must have been exhausted. The afternoon sun made his hair lighter and the little rays of light illuminating his face made him look more handsome.

Remembering that time surely made me happy, but it did not help my current state. I was currently lost inside their house because of my trashy sense of direction. I had no idea where I was and it was almost 11 in the evening. Not to mention, the lights in that hallway were all turned off and there were no lights inside the rooms. 

Finally, I saw a light at the end of the corridor. But instead of finding a person who could help me, I saw Wakatoshi – naked with only a towel draped around his lower part. It was the public bathroom in the house!

Before I could hide, Wakatoshi already noticed me.

“I’m not pepping, I swear,” I said as I stepped back.

“I never said you were,” he answered calmly as he gathered his clothes and went out of the door. He stood in front of me with a stoic expression – the usual Wakatoshi. “You’re lost.”

He wasn’t even asking. He knew I was lost.

“Follow me. Our rooms are near each other,” he said and he started walking.

I followed him after saying thank you. I can clearly see his back muscles and how toned they were. Even with the little light, I can see his back fully covered with tattoos. It was like one of those tattoos you can see in yakuza seme of BL mangas. It was filled with black and red colors. A dragon's tail lined on his shoulder blades with its head curling into the middle of his back. I squinted my eyes to take a better look but the details I could grasp were huge flowers on his lower back and other black designs on the sides. My guess was the tattoo extended more to his butt. The evening air was cold but he kept on walking like it’s as warm as a sunny afternoon.

“Y/N,” he said suddenly.

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

He stopped walking almost the same time as I did. He turned to face me and his expression was not stoic anymore. The words, somehow, did not find their way out of my mouth. I just stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Yes?” I said again.

He wasted no time upon hearing that word. Wakatoshi pushed me against the wall, his clothes were discarded on the ground. Then his mouth was on mine. I had no experience in kissing before because I’m a virgin despite my age so I had no idea if what I was doing was acceptable or not. 

When I opened my mouth to grasp some air, Wakatoshi pushed his tongue inside me. He started licking the top of my mouth and I realized that part was so sensitive. I had no idea how to stop the moans spilling from my mouth that time. Luckily, it was all drowned out by Wakatoshi’s lips. 

He carried me in one swift move and opened a door. He placed me on the bed gently. The light coming from the moon outside was enough for me to see how marvelous his body was. Toned muscles, wet messy hair, and lustful eyes – these were enough to heat up my core. He took off his towel, the only piece of clothing hindering me from seeing his full body. By the time it fell on the floor, I was sure that I was wet.

I had no idea what to do next. Do I take my clothes off? Do I wait for him to do it for me? Do I start kissing him? But before my brain could form a suitable answer for these questions, Wakatoshi removed my shirt and pants leaving me with only my undergarments. He started licking my knees. When his mouth was above my thigh, he started biting and nibbling my skin. The pleasure that came with every bite and nibble was pushing me over the edge. 

Finally, he reached my vagina. The precum made my panties wetter than I expected. Wakatoshi removed my underwear and threw it on the floor. Then he licked my private part roughly. His tongue gave my clit a long lick before it showered kisses on my outer and inner lips. To keep my voice down, I grabbed the pillow above my head and buried my face on it. Wakatoshi yanked it away from my face just as he pulled the blindfold away from me on the first day we met. 

“I want to hear your moans and screams,” he said in a sultry and deep voice. I bit my lips when I heard those words. 

I gave him a nod and he continued his ministrations on my vagina. Now, he was sucking on my clit. His fingers added to the pleasure I felt when he thrusted them inside me. I screamed louder than before as he added another digit. It wasn’t long before his thick fingers found my sweet spot. I thought my scream a while ago was the loudest I could give but, boy was I wrong.

He groaned to match my screams and moans. 

“Wakatoshi-san…,” I said breathless. “I-I want to lick yours, too.”

“You’re coming once before that,” he growled and, as if on cue, he sucked on my clit harder as he fingers roughly hit that sweet spot. This was more than enough for me to come at his mercy. “That’s a good girl,” he said huskily.

After recovering a little from my orgasm, I climbed on top of him with my face above his erection and my vagina above his face. He was long and thick. I licked the tip and tasted a salty liquid. It didn’t taste good but it felt good, so I sucked his erection more.

The groan that followed motivated me more to continue. But his mouth had other plans, too. He nibbled on my butt before he ran his tongue along it. He inserted his fingers inside my vagina again as his tongue went inside my butt. 

“Waka…ahh, it feels so good.”

“Your mouth feels so good too, Y/N.”

After a couple more of sucking and licking, I came for the second time. I was still panting heavily when Wakatoshi positioned himself on top of me. 

“I’m putting it in,” he whispered by my ear and it was the sexiest voice I heard. 

“T-this is my first time so…” My voice trailed off. 

This is my first time, so? Should I ask him to be gentle? Should I let him do what he wants?

“Wrap your hands around my neck,” he said. “Just remember to relax and breath, okay?” He showered more kisses on my forehead then on my lips. “I’m so happy that I’m your first time.”

His voice was so reassuring that there was no reason for me to argue.

Then I felt his erection pushing inside. He was huge. I thought I wouldn’t be able to take it fully. 

He was gentle at first but his thrust eventually became rougher until both of us were panting more heavily. My moans and his groans eventually became louder. He removed my bra and started massaging my breasts. This sent more pleasure down my spine. He pulled out, flipped me over, and helped me to kneel. Then he inserted himself inside me again. This time he was deeper. This position made him reach parts of me that I never imagined. My back against his chest sent more ecstasy to my brain as I felt his heartbeat. He licked and sucked my neck leaving hickeys that I would only notice the next day.

“Wakatoshi… I think I-I’m coming..ahh…agai-ahn!” 

He rubbed my clit with one hand while his other hand explored the sensitive parts of my mouth. His rough pounding was becoming more and more addicting. 

“Come for me, Y/N.”

Those words were enough to push me to orgasm. As my walls tightened around his long and thick cock, Wakatoshi came inside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading till this part.


	4. THE DEAN AND THE VIRGIN | Leonard Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the dean finds out something you've been hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had a crush on Burns since I saw him. If you notice the short stories in this collection, they're more into older men. Hehe. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this story.

I was never afraid of the Dean’s Office. In my two years in the university, I never had any reason to go inside that room. Maybe that’s why my heart was not thumping nervously as I stood outside its huge framed glass doors. 

It was just yesterday when one my professors told me that the dean had an urgent matter to discuss with me. His face was not what I would call calm when he informed me. His voice was just above a whisper. His eyes kept on glancing on his sides as if he was afraid of letting a word slip to the other people in the hallway. The top of the papers neatly inserted in the book he was carrying was closed to being crumpled as his fingers absentmindedly skimmed through them. 

“He said to immediately proceed to his office after your swimming class tomorrow afternoon.”

Without waiting for my response, my professor walked away in a hurry. I was left standing, my mind trying to make do with the information given to me seconds ago. Physical Education was my last subject every Friday. It’s a pity that even attending a swimming class cannot cure my inability to swim – or maybe I wasn’t trying hard enough. If it was the latter, I see no reason to put in the effort. A passing grade is enough. Learning to swim, surprisingly, was not a requirement to pass. 

Just as I was instructed, I went to the Dean’s Office right after I changed from my swimming class. The water on my hair that were not completely dried by my towel was now happily dripping its way at the front of my plain department shirt. I tied my hair to keep it from completely soaking the collars of my shirt.

With one hard push, I opened the huge door in front of me. Inside was a desk at the right corner. There were papers and books on top of it. Amidst the clutter was a rectangular name plate. Written in bold letters was the name Rekka Hoshimiya. 

The dean’s secretary turned his head, his dark eyebrows raising as I enter the office. “The dean is expecting you, Y/N,” he exclaimed in his usual loud voice. I’ve never seen an adult this happy in his work. If more than half of the working population is as enthusiastic as him, life would probably be easier. He picked up the telephone on his table and pushed a button. “She’s here, Sir.” 

This is how you can tell that a person is important – if you have to go through a secretary to talk to him. 

His lips formed into a smile before putting the phone down. “You can come in now.”

I gave him a small bow before I pushed open another glass door. The words Dean’s Office was engraved on the wall beside it. The absence of anxiety in my gut was making me anxious. I’ve heard rumors about the dean before but none of them were negative. All the things I heard were full of praise and admiration for the old man.

The room was even bigger than what I thought. In contrast to the modern touch of the glass doors, the walls in this room was paneled with interlocking wood. It gave the room an elegant and warm feeling. Two five-layered shelves were placed at the back and each were lined with figures of angels from different mythologies and religions.

“That is a hobby of mine,” a deep and hoarse voice said. 

My eyes glanced at the direction of the voice. In front of the two shelves was a wooden desk. Just like Rekka’s, a rectangular name plate was placed on the top. 

Leonard Burns

Sitting behind the desk was the man who called for me.

"I hope you don't find it odd that a dean's office is full of figurines of angels." 

"We all have our own preferences and hobbies, sir." It was the only response that I could think of. 

Leonard Burns is a fifty-year old man with shoulder length silver hair - half of it was tied into a ponytail. He was muscular as evident on his biceps that were visible through his tight dress shirt. The eye patch on his right eye just made him look more intimidating and, yeah, sexier. I’m starting to see why those rumors were all positive.

"Ms. Y/N, do you have any idea why I called for you?" he asked. 

"No, Sir," I answered him, shaking my head. 

"I can see why. In your two years here in the university, you have never been involved in anything that requires disciplinary actions. Your academic and extra-curricular activities are mediocre - something that does not deserve any merit. In other words, you're just an ordinary student and ordinary students do not need to go to the dean’s office."

Mediocre. Any student would probably flinch at being called by that word, especially if the person who called you that is the dean. That remark most likely falls under the insult category, but I was far from giving a crap about it. 

"I never thought the dean would be so talkative." It was too late when I realized I let those words out of my mouth. 

"Humans have different versions of themselves carved in the minds of the people they meet, Ms. Y/N. I think you are fully aware of that." He said that last sentence with malice. 

That made me anxious. Though highly impossible, I had a vague idea of why he called for me. Professor Burns opened his iPad and motioned for me to come closer with a finger. My idea was suddenly no longer impossible. 

He clicked a button and showed me the screen. He rested his chin on the back of his palms with his elbow on the desk. 

The room was filled by the moans coming from the video being played. On the screen was a woman with a masquerade mask covering the upper half of her face. She was not wearing any undergarments. She had a thin collared blouse with the buttons all opened. Her hand was rubbing her clit roughly while her other hand was inside her mouth. Her fingers traced her lower lips before touching the roof of her mouth. The pants and moans and whimpers she let out - all of these rang inside the room. 

Somehow, I managed to keep a straight face while watching the video. Burns closed the iPad before the video came to an end. He was looking at me intently as if waiting for me to show any emotion. 

"You can't even bring yourself to deny it. You’re not even pretending to be confused," he said but his voice was not angry. He was delighted. 

"There is no proof that that is me, Sir." I clenched my fists. There is no proof but if he wanted to find one then I believe he can find one. Expulsion was the only option left. 

"Why did you do this?" he asked. It struck me that he was not interested in finding any proof. He was certain that the woman on the porn video was me. Not that he was wrong. 

I lowered my head. Reason? If he was expecting an interesting answer to his question, then he was about to be disappointed. Do porn stars have any special reason for choosing that line of work? If it wasn’t for the money, the only option remaining was self-satisfaction. There’s nothing special about that.

“There is nothing special or interesting about my reason, Sir.”

“Hmm,” he replied, urging me to continue until he hears something that may satisfy him.

I did not have any particular reason when I first made a porn video. Nothing tragic happened. I was not even bored that time. Maybe, out of the two choices, it would be the latter. 

"It was for self-satisfaction, Sir. I want to feel that I can be attractive in the eyes of other people." I adjusted my glasses as it fell lower near the tip of my nose. "As you can see, I'm not what you would conveniently call beautiful." 

"Indeed, you are not beautiful." He leaned back on his chair. "I was expecting a more tragic and unique reason but I am quite relieved that it is not. I am, after all, a teacher. I want what's best for the welfare of my students." He smiled but it was not gentle or kind. 

Just expel me already, I thought that time. There was nothing else that I could say or do to get out of this situation. It would be a lie if I'd say that I'm apathetic. Maybe I feel sad but if there was anything to describe my emotions, it would be frustration. My whole life was ruined. 

"May I at least finish the semester, Sir?" I asked but doubtful that he was going to let me stay. 

"What are you talking about?" He replied with a surprisingly loud and amused voice. "Did you really think that I will expel you?" He laughed as if he heard an absurdly funny joke. But he was still sexy and cool. 

God, what am I thinking. 

"B-but… I did that…" 

"You mean the porn video? I am not a close-minded person, Ms. Y/N. Pleasure is one of the things that the human body craves. It would be hypocritical of me to say that I don't need it." 

I know that professor. The problem here is not what the human body craves but the rules of this institution. This university was founded by priests and was still under the governance of a religious sect. What I did was something that deserves more than just suspension. 

My face might have distorted into a frown after thinking of those thoughts since his gaze turned serious. 

"I have a degree in theology, Ms. Y/N and I can guarantee you that God does not despise pleasure. It would be a lie if I said that those moans did not turn me on." 

Somehow, those last words were dangerously seductive. I can't help biting my lower lip. 

"However," he continued as he stood up and walked to me. "There were a couple of things that need improvement in your videos." He gave me a smirk before pulling my hair tie, letting my hair flow on my back. 

He was tall - massive and erotic. Standing in the front of him made me feel so small and helpless. He could probably carry me in one motion and throw me aside. My eyes drifted lower and saw the huge bulge against his black pants. 

"I saw some of your live streams." His voice was rough but his hand that tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear was gentle. The same hand traced my neck until it was inches above my breasts. "Your moans were good. I'd love to hear more of them. But your hand…" He lifted my hand until my fingers touched his lips. He opened his mouth and started sucking my index finger. He gave it a long lick before thrusting my four fingers inside his mouth. 

His breath was hot. The strength of my knees was quickly fading. The pleasure everytime his tongue touched my fingers was growing, making my core wet for more. My mind even forgot to process the fact that my dean watched my live streams. 

My breathing became heavier and quicker. I wanted to explore his mouth more so I moved my fingers to stroke his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He gave a groan that made my heart skip a beat. 

"Your hand still needs a lot pf practice," he finished as he let go of my fingers. "As a professor, it's my duty to teach my students to improve." 

It would be bad news if they let this professor handle sex education. But the lust clouding my mind made me wished to attend his classes if ever that happens.

His hand quickly pushed me against the wall. Behind his broad shoulders, I could see the glass door of his office. If anyone opens or even stands outside that door, that person is guaranteed a live porn show. 

Professor Burns unzipped my pants and pulled it downward. He stroke my wet underwear. One thick and long digit pushed against my hole. I let out a moan at the sudden intrusion. But that moan urged him to do more. Our dean took my panties and threw it somewhere in the room. By this time, my hands were happily feeling his bulge. I could feel his cock twitch against his pants. 

"Let's start with you first, young lady," he whispered by my ear. Being called a young lady added to the excitement that my core was feeling. He guided both my hands to rest on his shoulders. Then he went down on my lower part until I could feel his breath tickling my vagina. 

My fingers tightened their grip as Professor Burns buried his face between my legs. He took one long breath, inhaling my scent, before growling like a hungry animal. 

"Do you have any idea how erotic your smell is?" 

My response was drowned in my own groan when his tongue happily stroke my clitoris. He did not gave me a chance to breath as he continued licking and sucking my clit and lips. His mouth and my wet vagina made lewd sounds that increased the lust we were both feeling. 

The heat of his mouth and the roughness of his tongue made me dizzy. I had to put all my strenght on his shoulders or else I would have collapsed on the floor with all the overwhelming pleasure he was giving me. 

A month ago, I posted a porn video for the first time. The comments and likes of the viewers urged me to do more of it. My videos were all masturbation videos. I've never had a dick shoved in me. 

Yes, I am a virgin - a virgin porn actress. But I guess I had to say good bye to my virginity sooner or later. 

The massive Leonard Burns gave my clit a long lick before thrusting two fingers at the same time in my hole. I cried out in pleasure as I came at the mercy of my own dean. 

I was panting heavily. But Leonard Burns was as calm as ever as he stood up. My cum glistened on his lips. He did not let me enjoy this view longer since he started stripping in front of me. First that he took off was his dress shirt, revealing his defined abs. 

This 50-year old man should be a criminal for looking as hot as this. He easily unzipped his pants. A second after, his boxers were also down to reveal a huge erect cock. I could feel my mouth opening slowly as my mind thought of scenarios on how this large cock could mess me up. 

I gulped as Burns stroked his large shaft while looking at me with those blue eyes. He cupped my chin with his other hand and kissed my lips hard. 

This might not be believable but this was my first kiss. Meaning, I had no idea how to kiss a peron. His tongue was expertly exploring every corner of mouth that it can reach, sending waves of ecstacy to my vagina. His other hand left my chin and was now roughly rubbing my clit. 

He broke our kiss. Burns raised his hand to reveal precum-covered fingers. It was the hand he used to touch himself. Without hesitation, he plunged those fingers inside my mouth. His other hand continue rubbing my private part roughly. I moaned and groaned and panted as both of his hands invaded both my holes. 

"Your hands were not rough enough, young lady. Your moans in the video were erotic but you weren't giving your body the pleasure it craves." 

I was not in the right state of mind to respond, especially now that he was pushing my legs up. He cradled my legs at his waist. Both his hands were on my butt and my back was arched against the wall. His erection was just inches away from my hole and in a few minutes, I was about to graduate from being a virgin. 

"W-wait, Professor…" I managed to say in between pants. "I'm… I'm a virgin…" 

He gave chuckle as if he was expecting what I said. 

"I am quite aware of that young lady. Do you really think I wouldn't notice in your videos? Those actions were not what a person with experience in sex would do." He locked his gaze into mine before planting a kiss on my lips. "That's what makes you extremy interesting." 

This man must have slept with countless women in his life. I wouldn't mind being part of his list. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his hard erection against my vagina. His mouth went back to my lips as he thrusted inside me. My walls immediately clamped around his dick. 

It was painful at first. I screamed against his lips. But his soft mouth and slow grinding eased the pain. It wasn't long before pleasure took over. 

Leonard Burns was not gentle. He pounded in me like he had the intention of breaking me. 

"Aaahh!" I moaned with eyes shut. "This… This is too much, Pro-profes…sor. Please… slow down… Ahhh." 

He ignored my pleas. Instead, he dipped his head on my neck and started sucking and nibbling my skin. He gave me one hard bite that made me arched my back more. I could feel the grin he had on my skin. 

"Your moans are really something, young lady," he growled. 

He gave one strong thrust and we both came. His hot seed filled my hole. Some of it trickled down my legs. I was still shaking but Professor Burns was far from satisfied. He carried me to his desk without pulling out. It might be my imagination but I felt his erection grow bigger as he laid me on his table. 

"You're a mess," he told me in a low voice. I kind of get what he was saying. My hair's all ruffled, my face flushed , and my eyes were half lidded with tears falling down. 

"I wouldn't mind being a mess if it's with you, Professor," I replied, licking my lips. My throat was dry from all the screaming and moaning. 

He narrowed his eyes before thrusting back in me. I was still sensitive from coming twice in a row. My hips were hurting but the lust acted both as an aphrodisiac and temporary pain reliever. Burns' thrust were now stronger. His hands were firmly gripping my hips to keep me in place. After a few more pounding, he lifted one of my legs and placed it on top of his shoulder. Then he continued pounding but this time it was deeper. 

I moaned louder and my hands tried to look for something to hold. But there were none. This didn't go unnoticed by Burns. He lifted both my wrists above my head with one hand. 

"Moan louder, young lady," he groaned. "Think of this as your lesson to do better in your next videos." 

"Y-yes, Prof-essor!" 

His other hand explored my body underneath my blouse. He groped my breasts before drifting back to my vagina. 

He rubbed my clit roughly as he increased his pace in pounding me. The pleasure was unbearable. After a thrust or two, I came for the third time. 

Our dean gave me a deep kiss before whispering, "I'm not yet done" against my lips. He continued thrusting in my oversensitive hole. I thought I was going to lose my mind from all the ecstacy. He ven continued rubbing my clit. 

He blew his load inside me for the second time. We were both panting heavily but I could see that he was still full of energy. 

"Remember that I told you to improve your hands?" he asked mischievously. He flashed one of his sexy grins. "You can become even better if you have two teachers, right?" 

Leonard Burns reached for the telephone on the corner of his desk and pushed a button. 

"Rekka, you may come in now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read my other stories, if you want. I'd like to hear your thoughts, too.
> 
> Have a good day, human!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading till this part.


End file.
